roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M231
The M231 is an American assault rifle. The M231 is unlocked at rank 123 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The M231 FPW (Firing Port Weapon) was designed for the M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicle. The Rock Island Arsenal worked with the World War 2-era M3 submachine gun, another FPW based on the HK33, and an adapted AR-15/M16-pattern weapon before deciding that the last weapon had promising qualities and was given the designation XM231. Colt was given the contract for the weapon and continued working on the design, and the weapon was finalised in 1979 and adopted as the M231. The original Rock Island Arsenal XM231 fired from an open bolt, giving the weapon an incredible rate of fire, at 1050 RPM (Rounds Per Minute). After Colt received the design, a special buffer and spring assembly limited the rate of fire to 200 RPM, thereby eliminating the risk that users would expend their ammunition before their weapon was brought to target. At some point during development, the weapon's fire rate was reintroduced at the 1100-1200 RPM range. Officially, the M231 is not to be detached from its parent vehicle unless in an emergency, and the operator's manual warns of precautions that would have to be taken when using the weapon outside the vehicle. In-game, this rule is clearly violated. In-game The M231 FPW (Firing Port Weapon) is a powerful, high recoil assault rifle added in the Phantom Forces Beta. It is found under the Assault Rifle weapon tab, in the Assault class. The M231 is very powerful, deadly at close range, and requires some serious compensation without any attachments. The high ROF is helped with the M231 having 150 rounds in reserve. With this in mind, if the recoil can be controlled, it can become a very efficient killing machine that is virtually impossible to beat in a close range scenario, with the second fastest TTK in the whole game. The M231 is capable of killing a enemy at full health in 3 shots anywhere on the body up until 100 studs. Beyond this range, the M231 will kill in 4 shots to the body, however it will always kill a full health enemy with 3 headshots. With a suppressor equipped, the damage will fall off faster. The M231 can be construed as the bigger and faster-firing older brother of the Colt SMG 635. Users of the Colt may find the M231 very familiar, with both severely increased recoil and a more powerful round. This results in more effectiveness at close range than the Colt at the cost of ranged capability and ammunition consumption. Possessing the same ammo as most Assault Rifles, the 5.56x45mm round, gives the M231 much more viability, as this balances out it's high ammo consumption rate by allowing for more frequent resupplies. Attachments can aid in giving the user better control over the recoil of the M231. Unfortunately, decrease in vertical recoil is negligible regardless of attachments. Lasers can be very valuable attachments, as they are an excellent substitute for optics and a solution for the M231's lack of iron sights by hipfiring instead of ADS. Generally, optics are not recommended because the M231's vertical recoil composes more of a diagonal climb than a straight upward climb; which obstructs the reticles of said optics. However, it is possible to use the laser as an improvised sight as the laser still accurately tracks the weapon's fire. Suppressors can help a small bit in reducing recoil, but they do not provide nearly as much controllability as other muzzle devices. However, the ability to stay off the radar will help significantly against experienced enemies that use the radar. The penalty to muzzle velocity caused by suppressors is unnoticeable in close range, where the M231 excels at. Many players have experimented with success the possibility to lower recoil with canted sights. Ballistic Tracker is not recommended as bullet drop is not a big problem since long ranged combat is deterred by the weapon's recoil. Pros and Cons Pros: * Very high overall damage/damage per second(DPS). * Very small general damage drop-off. It sees usability at long range, as sort of an emulated marksman rifle. * Good hipfiring ability. * Fast Reload similar to the M4, which can allow a user to quickly get back in fights. * Ammunition is plentiful. Cons * Extremely high vertical recoil * Vertical recoil can obstruct reticles of almost every optic except for the VCOG. * Unusable iron sights. * Fast RoF can force frequent reloads. * Lower-than-average bullet speed for the Assault Rifle class, at 2,200 studs per second instead of the usual 2,500 studs per second. * No semi-auto Gallery M231 copy.png|Side view of M231. M231.png|M231 in the loadout menu. Trivia * The "Troll gun" is a nickname brought by the Stylis Studios developers who designed it to be extremely useless and uncontrollable to experienced and inexperienced players alike. Despite this, some players have been able to use the M231 effectively, despite the implied definition of a "Troll Gun." * This weapon is currently the second fastest firing weapon in the game, the first being the TEC-9. * The recoil of the M231 is very high, and cannot be mitigated effectively. * Before the July update, the M231 used to have a semi-automatic fire mode. Combined with the VCOG scope, the M231 became a very effective DMR. This fire mode has since been removed. * It is the only M4/M16 platform weapon in-game not to have a rear or front iron sight and the second weapon in the game to not have any sights at all (first being the Obrez). * Although classified as an assault rifle in-game, it is officially classified as a submachine gun. http://www.liberatedmanuals.com/TM-9-1005-309-23-and-P.pdf Category:Assault Class Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Assault Rifles Category:Under Construction articles Category:AR-15 Family